


Alternative Universes with 221 Bees [Podfic]

by fresne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: They are books in a used bookstore, who should not be shelved together.When they aren't socks.Or ice.Or dinosaurs.Or a bee and an ant.Faunlock, Parentlock, Teacherlock or... other things.An iterative series of 221B stories. One 221B per chapter. Last story is told entirely in words starting with B.





	1. Bees 1 through 15

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternative Universe with 221 Bees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437457) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 

> Each "story" is only a few minutes long.

1 - Shelving

2 - Love in the time of socks or sox or socs or something

3 - Odd the Ice Giants of the Freezer

4 - Until Comet's Tragic Fall - Whatever Horn Porn

5 - Bees and Ants and Oh My

6 - Smart Dressed Avians

7 - Canadian Shack

8 - Tumnus wore no Trousers

9 - Into Wilder Woods

10 - Tumnus also wore no Pants - Does this make him the Emperor?

11 - Curtain Fic

12 - Curtain Fic Redux

13 - Oh, Gods! Yes!

14 - For science!

15 - Do you want to, you know, have sex, for an experiment... for science...

[Download](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/499bz9/Alternative_Universes_with_221_Bees_1-15.mp3)


	2. Bees 16 to 30

16 - Dancing at a Gay Bar

17 - Dancing at Netherfield

18 - Dance the Macarena

19 - Chapter 17 Gets a retry again - Or Till we Meet Again

20 - The Best Day of their Lives

21 - Toppers Who Climbed the Cakes

22 - The Theme Music swells

23 - Personal Tutoring with the Potion Master

24 - Howl for Me

25 - You say Morstan, I say Moran, Let's call the Whole Thing Off

26 - Omegaverse like a Heartshaped Wheel

27 - Roller Derby Madness - This one's for the girls

28 - Not the Last Unicorn

29 - Cuddles are Boring

30 - If all Probable Things are Eliminated...

[Download it](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/ndbnzr/Alternative_Universes_with_221_Bees_16-30.mp3)


	3. Bees 31 - 48

31 - One Praise to bind them all

32 - In the Cave, it's not all Philosophy

33 - The Tale of the Shipwrecked Soldier

34 - The Epic of Sherlock and John

35 - Aliens Tried To Make Them Do It

36 - Hooker Fic - The Right Foot

37 - Hooker AU - the Left Foot

38 - The Assassin and His Blood Thirsty Baby - Vacation

39 - Only One Room Left at the Inn

40 - You are Cordially invited to a Clue Party

41 - What Happens at Baskervilles Does not Stay at Baskervilles

42 - The Lab Comes Home to Roost

43 - Nature, Nurture - But Whose Keeping Score? Sherlock in a Notebook

44 - You are Cordially invited to Twee Hell

45 - Twuuu Wuve - Not to Blave

46 - William is not a Girl's Name

47 - Hildegard Von Bingen Wrote Beautiful Music

48 - Covalent is Teenage Slang for...

[Download this.](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/b5p3pn/Alternative_Universes_with_221_Bees_31-48.mp3)


	4. Bees 49 to 68

49 - Before They Were Lost

50 - His Last Bow

51 - Memories Not His Own

52 - The Beekeeper's Boy

53 - Not Fade Away

54 - Burst into Life

55 - Explosions on the Edge

56 - If Anyone Could, It would Be You

57 - It's All in the Phrase

58 - The Shape We Make

59 - If you were to leave me, I think that thread might break

60 - This Gem Could be Dangerous

61 - Klaproth!

62 - When the Yeth Hounds Bell

63 - Black Clouds of Iron Roads

64 - The Art of Picking up Wolves on the Moor

65 - The Adventures of Foxy and Glitterpire

66 - Terroir Sang

67 - Dead Like Me

68 - Dead Like Me - B-Side

[Download link](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/387hyi/Alternative_Universes_with_221_Bees_49-68.mp3)


	5. Bees 69 to 102

69 - How it Should Have Ended - the Empty Hearse

70 - How It Should Have Ended - The Sign of Three

71 - How It Should Have Ended - His Last Vow

72 - How it Should Have Ended - His Last Vow - Take Deux

73 - Crank Up the Music and Mark Me Up

74 - Londonworld in Repeat

75 - Cuddly and Dangerous

76 - Silver Metal Lover

77 - The Naturalistic Diary of Sherlock Holmes

78 - Further Notes from the Naturalistic Diary of Sherlock Holmes

79 - Further Entries from the Diary of the Naturalist, Sherlock Holmes - the Siren!!!

80 - Message in a Bottle

81 - In the Kelp Canyon

82 - In R'lyeh Dread Cthulu Lies Dreaming - or Cats are Insane!

83 - I Prefer to Text

84 - The Band Played Hallelujah

85 - Music and Lyrics and Murder

86 - Meet Me in the Mosh Pit

87 - Married for the Work

88 - Trust Issues

89 - A Prince of Mars

90 - Into the Woods

91 - In for a Barrow

92 - Good Boy

93 - Slow Night at the Castellan

94 - All Tied Up

95 - We Are the Champions of the World

96 - The Most Ridiculous Thing He'd Ever Done

97 - The Doctor and Mr. Holmes

98 - The Men (and Woman) from UNCLE

99 - Less than the Great

100 - Like a Grecian God

101 - Tales of the Single Gold Monkey seeking Tiger Boy

102 - Like Night Blooming Blossoms

[Download it](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/7wrtp9/Alternative_Universes_with_221_Bees_69-102.mp3)


	6. Bees 103 to 120

103 - The Corner Shop

104 - The Emporium

105 - Holmes and Watson - The Shops Around the Corner

106 - 28 Days Later

107 - We're not Calling them Zombies

108 - Facts of Life

109 - Rose and Bramble

110 - Where the Burlwood Grows

111 - Burn, burn, burn

112 - Unknown Specimen

113 - It's a Bird. It's a Plane.

114 - Tell My Ma I ain't Coming Back

115 - After the Invasion

116 - Blowing his Mind (Palace)

117 - Staring at the Rubble

118 - The Prince of Regent's Park

119 - Prince's Night

120 - A Couple of Empty Houses

[Download it](https://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/8hqdba/Alternative_Universes_with_221_Bees_103_-_120.mp3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I've managed to record edit to this point. i.e., half way. Hopefully in a couple of months I'll have the 2nd have up of nice short little storylettes, for when there's not a lot of time.


End file.
